deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Manofgod/Hellboy vs Hellblazer
Hellboy ... the demon turned protector of humanity VS John Constantine ... the Hellblazer...powerful sorcerer who gave Hell a run for its money TWO OF EARTH'S MIGHTIEST PROTECTORS FROM THE DARK TWO OF HELL'S WORST SOLE ENEMIES ONE DEADLIEST WARRIOR WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? Weapons Hellboy John Constantine More information:Imfdb Hellboy , Imfdb Constantine Powers and Abilities Hellboy John Constantine X-factors Hellboy vs Hellblazer 75 - Intelligence - 90 Although Hellboy himself is a great and smart tactician and warrior, John is a master manipulator and fraud artist, where he tricks the most powerful demons and beings of the underworld to his whim and control. 90 - Physicality - 65 John is a great street and dirty fighter. Although being a good fighter by par and will never run away froma good battle, where once he easily rips out the demon Nergal's spine, he is outmatched by Hellboy's invulnerability and super strength. Constantine is just an ordinary human with ordinary physical skills as opposed to Hellboy's demonic physical powers and martial arts prowess. 70 - Magical Knowledge - 100 Although Hellboy has a great knowledge of everything magical crafted from his training in the BPRD and tutorage from Prof. Trevor, John Constantine's family and ancestry has been in the occult business since 6th Century AD, and thus passed down many information and magic from generations and generations 75 - Experience - 85 Although Hellboy is ten years older than Constantine. Constantine has known magic since he was a kid. This is also fueled by Constantine's reputation, where varying enemies, old and new, constantly attempts to defeat and kill him. John works out different strategies to defeat them, thus having more fighting experience 90 - Psychological Health - 60 Hellboy is superbly mentally healthy. John on the other hand is constantly haunted by his past failures and the ghost of the people he failed and gotten killed. 85 - Audacity - 100 Although Hellboy is fearless, which sometimes is the reason of his insuburdinations, John is a natural thrill-seeker and weirdness magnet. His fearlessness caused him to have many enemies, and be adventurous even more, thus acquiring more experience and knowledge in every battle he puts himself into Weaknesses Hellboy Hellboy, like any demons, is prone and vulnerable to many magical, exorcisms, and holy objects. He is also credited as both being a hothead and terrible shot, which many comments about him not hitting anything with his gun, and constantly charging blindly at his opponent. He is also noted for his insuburdination. John Constantine Constantine is just like any ordinary normal warrior. He has the strength of an ordinary man, and possesses normal physicality. He can be hurt and killed normally. Only differences that differentiate him from normal humans are his magical adeptness and tainted blood. Battle Hellboy has finished his current mission in London, and he bought the excaliber as a souvenir. But before he can get out of the country, bad English weather has delayed his flight back to the States. Even though with the constant nagging of Tom Manning, Hellboy ventures into the cold London atmosphere, walking inside a big London pub. "Give me the strongest ya got, and make it snappy," Hellboy ordered the bartender. His appearane has created some intrigue with the locals in the pub, but it eventually disappeared after a while. "Bloody tourist, do yanks like you all have bloody manners, or were you specially raised in a knicker factory somewhere in the shitty mojave," someone beside him sitting said. The man's name was John Constantine, known also known as the Hellblazer. "F*** you and f**** your accent," replied Hellboy. John, after hearing this, took a gulp from his mug. He lights up a silk cut cigar and stood up. Grabing his seat, he smashes it behind Hellboy's back, smashing it to bits. Hellboy, unfazed, tried to get a look of who did it, but didn't have the chance as a second swipe from the remaining bits of the chair was thrown by Constantine, knocking him to his back. Hellboy picked himself up, quenching his fist he said," Is this what you Brits called hospitality? If you want a fight, be careful, i'm someone people like to call as unique." Hellboy said while showing his rock-solid face. "Oh don't bloody worry ya bugger. I've fought your kind me whole life!" Constantine said before blasting Hellboy to the walls with a spell. The pub locals runs away outside of the battle. Seeing his opponent is a mage, Hellboy runs towards a cover behind athe walls of the lavatory. He lits one of his big bulky cigar and loads up the Samaritan. He is in one hell of a fight. After seeing his opponent still in the open, Hellboy shoots his revolver but misses. Constantine flips a table as cover when he saw this. He loads up the holy shotgun and lets out a shot. A continues barrage of bullets were shot from both sides, with the two not giving up. Buckshots never hurted Hellboy before, so he charges into John thinking he won't be hurt. Constantine lets out a shot, and it pierces through Hellboy. Shocked that he was wounded seriously, Hellboy runs back to his cover. The wound hurted like hell, and Hellboy retaliated by throwng a grenade from his belt. The grenade was thrown, seeing this John soccer kicks it to the windows. It exploded outside but the force sends a thick cloud of dust that covers. Hellboy came in and aims his revolver, but John swiped it off with a rifle butt. Hellboy retaliates by punching the shotgun away from Constantine, and Constantine turns back and punches Hellboy. He tries to outpunch Hellboy, but the red devil proves too strong and laughs at his attempts. Hellboy ends it by throwing a punch from his rock fist. John blocks it but the force throws him and slams his back of the wall. Hellboy walks towards the down Constantine, "Heh, you weren't that tough," he said while huffing his cigar. "Don't count on it ya wanker," John said. He shows Hellboy a grenade pin, which he got while throwing the punches on Hellboy. Seeing this, Hellboy panickly unbuckles his belt and throws it outside. Creating a more powerful explosion that blew half of the pub. Hellboy picks himself up, but was too late as he sees John aiming his Ace of Winchesters at him. "So Mr. Bukingham Palace, you're gonna kill me here in cold blood?" Hellboy said trying to be cool. John puts his cigar away. "People tend to underestimate themselves. They don't know how powerful they actually can become. Years of evolution, and we ourselves actually de-evolutionize through the years. People think we are weak, that we need ugly bastards like you to protect ourselves. Its true that we are weak, but it doesn't mean that we can't change. But with the likes of you, how in hell are we going to attain that. The fact is, is that we don't need you arseholes to protect us. We don't need superheroes, demns or idiots to tell us what we do. None of you are special. Nobody is superior than another. It doesn't mean that you have powers doesn't mean that you're unique." John said before letting out a shot that hit Hellboy in the chest. Hellboy slumps over on the floor. John looks over and checks the fallen opponent's pulse. He sees that the red monkey is still alive. John had given his message. And he sits hs body on the unconscious Red devil and continues puffing smokes. Winner: John Constantine Expert's Opinions Hellboy was physically powerful, but John Constantine's weapons ultimately puts out this advantage. John is simply more magically adept, and has a wider range of powers. His experience in fighting demons combined with superior X-fators also help. In a abttle between a demon vs a demon slayer, the demon slayer won. Category:Blog posts